


Something Like an Afterglow

by Kikyz



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, kind of a bitter ending though, missing chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyz/pseuds/Kikyz
Summary: Lars and Sadie lounging in bed.





	Something Like an Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr last year as a birthday gift to myself (Sept. 29th, 2017). It's a "missing chapter" of my larsadie fic, Seasons Inbetween. This takes place during "Summer", about a week after the events of chapter four. Enjoy!

At this point, it’s all pleasantly familiar.

The pleasurable warmth of their joined bodies, the creak of his mattress, Sadie’s airy gasps in his ear, the rapid thud of his heartbeat knocking around his ribcage, the taste of salt on her skin, the softness of her supple body as his hand squeezes at her hips to help her move faster astride him, the sting of her fingernails digging crescent moons into his back, the arch in her back as she loudly keens with release…

“F-fuck, Sades,” Lars moans into the delicate curve of his friend’s neck as a shiver runs down his spine. The hot coil that’s been tightening in his lower abdomen springs loose. His teeth sink into his bottom lip, determined to stop any more words from slipping out of his mouth as he grunts his way through his own climax.

Their breaths are heavy, both making little noises of displeasure when Sadie lifts off of him to flop on the bed beside him. Lars rolls over onto his stomach, hiding his flushed and sweaty face in his pillow, and tossing an arm over Sadie’s middle. Unthinkingly, he pulls her closer, so their sides are snugly pressed together. It’s only when his heart rate and breathing fully slows to a normal pace that it really registers that he’s trapping her in bed with him.

Cheeks flaming, he turns his head toward her to see if she minds.

Lars smirks at the sight of her. Her yellow hair is wild, her cheeks are still pink, and her eyes are lidded with contentment as she stares up at the ceiling. With a blink, her gaze shifts to Lars, and Sadie smiles. His stomach flips, his smirk widening to a full grin. Her hand comes up to rest on the slender arm draped over her. A fluttery sensation tickles his skin. Lars’ eyes drop to her tiny hand at the source, watching her thumb as it softly sweep over a small patch of his skin.

His gaze returns to hers only briefly before darting off to the suddenly very interesting looking wood paneling on the wall. Her hand shyly falls away, and he swiftly removes his arm.

“So uh…happy birthday,” Sadie weakly offers as an icebreaker to the now awkward silence. “Don’t think I actually said it before.”

“Come to think of it, you didn’t,” Lars snorts. He shifts onto his side, hand reaching back over her to lightly pinch her thigh. “So rude. You didn’t bring me a gift or anything either.”

Sadie smacks his offending hand. Instead of retreating, Lars rests his palm on her thigh and caresses up to the curve of her hip and back down. There’s a split second where a flash of confusion crosses her face as he continues squeeze and touch her upper leg, causing the fluidity of his movements to stiffen. She makes no mention of it though when she curls onto her side to fully face him, inadvertently -–or purposefully?–- giving him easier access.

“I already gave you your gift,” Sadie needlessly reminds him. He’s very aware that the vespa scooter that arrived a week too soon is sitting pretty in his garage right now with little to no juice from their day of aimlessly riding it around Beach City.

That had also been the day he accidentally said he loved her, which he promptly denied the moment she brought it up and… He really doesn’t want to think about how weird and awkward that particular work day had been. But it was just a little hiccup. She believed his lie, and they’re still friends (with benefits). They’re good. She had said so.

So Lars keeps caressing her from hip to thigh, occasionally roaming over her ample backside, as he pretends to think.

“You did? …I hope you’re not counting you returning the jacket you stole as my gift. That’s just beyond lame, Sadie.”

She glares at him, and Lars is barely able to keep in a snort of laughter.

“Oh, right. The birthday sex,” he mutters, a crooked grin taking over his face. “Gotta say, it could’ve been better.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sadie huffs and shoves at his shoulder. Lars just laughs in response. “If anyone should complain," Sadie goes on to say,"it’s _me_.”

Lars scoffs laughing at that.

“What do you got to complain about? You know I rocked your world.”

“Did you though?” she questions with an arch brow, staring him down with an inscrutable expression. His hand stills. His confident grin wavers. The embarrassing memory of their pathetically short lived first time floods his head, spiking his blood with panic, and he squirms a bit anxiously as he stares back at her. A devilish glint flickers in her eyes, and the corners of her mouth twitches upward. Lars frowns when a giggle bubbles out of her, but he quickly finds himself smiling again as he retaliates by tickling her.

“Geez, Sadie. Are you trying to ruin a guy’s self-esteem?”

“More like deflate that big head of yours,” she tosses out between giggles. Lars sucks his teeth at that, and doubles his efforts.

She squeaks and squeals out bouts of laughter, her naked body fidgeting as she attempts to move away from his onslaught. But he seems to anticipate her every move, avoiding her kicking legs and always managing to reach that sweet spot that causes her to cackle. Even when she tries to roll off the bed, his arms lock around her and swiftly pulls her into his chest.

Her laughter is soundless now, her exhales come out jerky, her shoulders shaking and her chest bouncing as she tries to speak to no avail. Lars mercifully stops tickling her, wiping away the tear that leaked out her eye while he waits for Sadie to catch her breath.

“Are you sorry for your vicious lies yet?” Lars asks, waggling his fingers menacingly. Sadie chuckles and shakes her head, but when he moves to start tickling her again, Sadie jolts back.

“Okay, okay!” she laughingly shouts in surrender. “I’m sorry.”

“Admit I just rocked your world.”

“Yes! Totally rocked off its axis.”

“And my head isn’t big either.”

“Except where it counts.”

“Oh my god, Sadie,” Lars snorts and chuckles. His arms wrap around her, tucking her fully under his chin as he holds her more firmly to his chest as he flops them back into lying on the bed. The mattress creaks as it lightly bounces them. “You’re such a dork.”

Sadie shrugs, still giggling. He can feel her lips and the warm puff of her breath on his clavicle. A contented sigh slips through his lips as they both relax. Lars forgets himself for a moment, and presses a kiss atop her head.

“Thanks for my gift…and the birthday sex. In case I hadn’t said it before,” Lars mumbles into her hair.

Sadie scoffs, rolling her eyes as her muffled  _“you’re welcome”_  causes her lips to brush his skin. She feels him shiver, and smirks to herself when the meaty flesh between his legs, pressed against her tummy, hardens.

“How was your birthday, by the way?” she softly asks. “Was kind of expecting a bit more of a ruckus when I came over.”

Lars shrugs.

For all Lars’ talk of raging parties and blowout splendors for the epic occasion that was going to be his eighteenth birthday, the actual day went by without too much fanfare. Which is mostly his own fault, seeing as he never got around to sending the invites to his big birthday bash…

But it was a nice enough day. Cupcakes for breakfast with his parents. Played and won a bunch of online video game matches throughout the afternoon. Steven dropped by with a present, as well as a crown and royal looking cape for some weird reason. His social media accounts had the most action it’s ever seen with people sending him birthday wishes. And then Sadie came knocking at his door, her hands clutching a light jacket as she greeted him with the tiniest smile gracing her lips.   

“Is that why you came by so late?” Lars chuckles out, scooting back just a smidge to be able to look at her face. “So you would skip out on most of my party? Some friend you are.”

“I wasn’t trying to…," Sadie starts, but sighs in defeat. "I mean, I guess I kinda was, but… Parties aren’t exactly my thing, you know?”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t having one? And why didn’t you have one, for that matter?”

Lars shrugs again. He did have it all planned out, and had bought a good chunk of party supplies. Yet, when he started working on the invites, he couldn’t help but wonder if anyone would actually come. And if they did, would they think the decorations were cool? Or would they sneer and call him lame for having a themed birthday party at eighteen? Would alcohol make it seem more adult? He’s never had anything stronger than a hard lemonade, sneakily taken out of his parents’ mini-fridge. He couldn’t exactly supply a party without emptying the fridge, and he couldn’t just go out and buy some beers himself yet. And there was a million other things to worry about too, like is his outfit cool enough? Would they think he’s trying too hard if he got a fog machine?

It all could go wrong in so many ways. The pressure got to him, and Lars just decided to forgo it.

“Birthday parties are for babies anyway,” he mutters. “I mean, honestly, after like thirteen, all birthday parties are lame until you hit twenty-one. And after that it’s just another year closer to death.”

“Wow, Lars,” Sadie says as she shifts up a little. “I think that’s the most pessimistic thing you’ve ever said.”

“Name one good party post age thirteen!”

“Sweet sixteen!” she immediately tosses out, and Lars tsks in defeat as he recalls Jenny and Kiki’s sweet sixteen party. The whole school was invited, and though it was before Lars and Jenny were even close to becoming friends, it had been an awesome party. “And literally all other ages. Like, life is always worth celebrating.  _Your life_  is worth celebrating. I’m glad you exist.”

Lars blinks at that. Sadie blushes.

“Sorry,” she whispers, smiling shyly. “That was kinda sappy, wasn’t it?”

“No. I mean, yeah. Kinda. But not terribly so,” Lars chuckles weakly, running his hand up her back and down her arm to her hand so he can wiggle his fingers into the space between hers. “Uh, thanks. I um… I’m glad you exist too, Sades.”

She smiles up at him, a pulse of warmth shoots through him, and Lars has to tuck his face away into his pillow to keep himself from blurting out that he loves her again.

_They’re just friends. They’re just friends. They’re just friends! Stop being an idiot, for this is as good as it gets and dropping the L word is only going to ruin this._

With a deep sigh and his feelings back in check, Lars faces Sadie again with a frown.

“What?” she asks with a soft laugh. “Does your pillow stink?”

“What? No.”

“Then why does your face look like that?”

“Look like what?”

“Sour. Grumpy. Like you got called in to take the morning shift on your off day.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about. I’m fine,” he huffs. “Maybe I got resting bitch face or something.”

“No, your resting face is more  _sad puppy_  than  _bitch_.”

“Whatever, just… _shhh_.”

“Did you just  _shush_  me?”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s my birthday and I say hush. When it’s your birthday, you’ll get to call the shots. Them’s the rules, so we’re gonna take a nap now.”

“We?”

“Yes, we,” he persists, squeezing her hand so she wouldn’t leave, though she hadn’t made a move to do so anyway. He snuggles closer, mumbling about how soft and cozy she is before muttering, “now close your eyes.”

She does, and he follows suit. They lay together listening to the other breathe for a full two minutes before Lars lets out an annoyed sigh.

“I’m not tired.”

“We could play a game,” Sadie suggests and starts to sit up only for Lars to huff and tug her back to him. She snorts out a laugh. “Or not?”

“I’ve been playing video games all day. I’m burned out.”

“Or you know that I’ll beat you.”

“As if. Keep telling yourself that, Sades.”

“I will, because it’s true.”

“ _Pfft._  If I wasn’t so comfortable, I’d get up and prove you wrong.”

“Sure,” Sadie scoffs playfully. “Whatever you got to say to help you sleep at night…or just lay here, rather…”

“Ha ha, so clever,” Lars mutters dryly.

“How about a word game instead?” she offers, circling back. “Like the alphabet game.”

“Ugh, fine. What’s the topic?”

“Hmm. How about you? Since it’s your birthday.”

“How the heck is that suppose to work, Sades?”

“Easy. A is for annoying.”

Lars gasps dramatically in offense, and sticks his tongue out at her. Sadie just smiles back him, her head nodding to prompt him to take the next letter. So he sighs and huffs, eyes darting upwards as he tries to think of a word.

“Uh…Birthday?”

“Fair enough,” Sadie says with a shoulder shrug. “C is for crummy.”

“That’s the best offensive C word you can think of?” he chuckles, and Sadie decidedly looks away as she suppresses a giggle. Obviously she’s just teasing him, but he plays along, looking haughty before smirking.  “Alright then, D is for devilishly handsome!”

“E is for evil,” she hisses playfully.

“F is for frickin’ amazing,” he fires back.

Sadie scoffs and they continue going back and forth, Sadie’s words always slightly insulting while Lars’ were overly complimentary to compensate. Though when she calls him a yardstick, they both crack up.

“Really, Sades?”

“It’s the best thing I could think of.”

“Yardstick, though? Like is that a crack at my weight, ‘cause dang. Pretty cold to do that on my birthday. Like,  _sheesh._ ”

“That honestly didn’t even cross my mind. It was just the first Y word to pop into my head.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It was!”

“So you don’t secretly think I’m too skinny?” he asks her, pretending to pout in feign insecurity.

“How could I?” Sadie laughs, playfully poking at his chest. “S stands for sexy, doesn’t it?”

Lars snickers, shaking his head at her. “I knew you loved me,” he teases, but the moment the words come out he wishes he could suck them back in. He feels Sadie stiffen next to him, and he bites his bottom lip in uncertainty.

Lingering in bed after sex to cuddle and talk? That’s all new to their little arrangement. It’s also not the least bit helpful in proving that he’s not hopelessly in lo…  _And he had just brought up the stupid L word again!_

“It’s getting late,” Sadie blurts, sitting up. “I… I should probably get going.”

“It was a joke, Sades,” Lars finds himself saying, locking an arm around her.  “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know, Lars” she mutters, her expression becoming impossible for him to read as she gently pushes his hand away with a soft sigh so she can crawl out of his bed. “I still think I should go…because it’s late.”

“Right,” he says a bit sourly, but a glance at the clock tells him it’s almost eleven p.m. This fact doesn’t improve his plummeting mood however.

“Right,” she parrots back weakly.

Lars sits up, watching her rush through the process of getting dressed, only to stubbornly glare down at his bed sheets when she turns to him after stomping into her shoes.

“I’m just gonna…you know, head out now.”

“Okay,” Lars responds, doing a pretty good job at sounding blase about the whole thing. If his mouth wasn’t twisted in such a deep frown, she might’ve believed he didn’t care one way or another.  “Be safe, or whatever.”

She nods, but idly stands in place for a few seconds. He notices her lingering, finally looking at her again with a gleam of hope that she truly didn’t want to leave him. But she’s shaking her head at herself, seemingly coming to a decision as she walks to the door.

“Night, Lars. Happy birthday.”

“Night, Sades.”


End file.
